


Six Conversations About One Thing

by levitatethis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder has six different conversations that either centre around Sylar or come back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Conversations About One Thing

**I   
**  
"He lied to me about everything."

Mohinder keeps his eyes focused on the vegetables strewn along the kitchen counter to be used in the omelet he is planning to cook while Maya leans against the counter and attempts to rationalize what has happened to her.

He says nothing.

"Mohinder?" Maya asks, unsure if he is listening. She places her right hand gently on his arm as he chops a red pepper.

Mohinder stops and turns his face towards her.

Her concerned expression causes him to reflexively say, "I believe you."

Relief replaces worry and Maya says, "It's just that—when I told you I knew he had killed and that I had done the same, I did not know he meant…"

Her voice drifts off as she searches for the right word.

Mohinder waits a few seconds before filling in the blank with "intentionally?"

Her sad eyes meet his and she instinctively raises her right hand to her chest, feeling the healed spot where the bullet that Sylar had shot her with had entered.

"When you found out the truth he tried to kill you too, yes?" she asks him expecting an immediate response of agreement.

Mohinder hesitates and looks down at the chopping board. His mind races over the struggle for power that had played out between him and Sylar in this apartment. They had both threatened to kill each other but as Mohinder recalls he was the only one who had actually pulled the trigger.

A quick glance back towards Maya finds her waiting with questioning eyes for his answer.

"Yes," he replies and continues to prepare lunch.

There is no assuredness in his voice.

 

**II**

"I can't believe you're not worried about him coming back," Matt says incredulously.

"Just because you can read peoples minds doesn't mean you have any right to," Mohinder replies in an irritated voice.

"Don't change the--," Matt attempts to steer the conversation.

"It's a violation," Mohinder emphatically states. "You want to talk about what happened with him? Then you talk _with_ me—not _at _me and definitely not in my head listening or telling me what to do."

Matt casts a surprised look at Mohinder.

"Telling people what to do is a natural progression of your ability to hear thoughts," Mohinder confirms while trying to calm down. "In any case your father…"

Neither of them says anything. Matt is confused over Mohinder's jumbled thoughts as well as embarrassed at being called out over the manipulative use of his ability.

Mohinder hates his thought process being used against him as some evidence of fact. He finds it both unfair and an assault against his will. He has no idea what his thoughts are; Matt had invaded his mind while he was brainstorming.

Mohinder sees Matt raise an eyebrow at him. As he is about to yell at him again about going where he is not welcome Matt raises his hands in an apologetic gesture and mutters "sorry."

"It's not that I am not concerned about Sylar," Mohinder sighs. "I just think he has other priorities right now—At least while The Company is carrying out such--,"

"How can we possibly trust him not to kill all of us?" Matt interrupts.

"We can't," admits Mohinder. "But the fact that they were the ones who infected him in the first place places them on the top of his hit list."

Silence greets Mohinder's argument. Matt raises his left hand to his forehead and closes his eyes, thinking over Mohinder's justification.

"He must have an incredible arsenal of powers," Matt contemplates out loud. "He could do some serious damage."

Matt opens his eyes and exchanges a serious look with Mohinder.

"Him not killing us is wishful thinking on your part?" asks Matt cynically.

Unable to hold Matt's gaze Mohinder looks towards the apartment window.

With resignation he says, "I honestly do not know." 

**  
III   
**  
"You're not answering my question," Elle pouts.

Unaware that one had existed somewhere in the middle of her rambling statement, Mohinder steps back from his microscope and levels a look of puzzlement at her.

"And what may that have been?" he asks.

A grin lights up her face at capturing his undivided attention.

"You and Sylar lived together right?" Elle asks amusingly while hopping up and sitting on the edge of the lab countertop, the fingers of her right hand gently tracing along the edges of the microscope.

The unexpected question induces a surprised cough out of Mohinder.

"Hardly," he instantly states before clarifying. "I mean, technically—but he was pretending to be someone else so I should not think it counted."

Elle's flirtatious eyes hold strong on his.

"Whatever," she drawls out removing her hand from the microscope and bringing it to the second from the top button of Mohinder's paisley shirt; gently fingering it.

A subtle blush rises on Mohinder's cheeks at her forward attention and personal discussion of Sylar. It is barely noticeable to Elle but Mohinder can feel the heat of it rush his face.

"Still," she continues pressing the subject, unaware of Mohinder's fidgety fingers at his side indicating his growing awkwardness at what she is suggesting, "you did travel with Sylar and kind of live with him?"

"What exactly are you trying to ask?" Mohinder questions her in an attempt to decipher motivations.

Elle pulls her hand away and places both her hands on either side of her legs, on the counter. Slightly leaning her body back, as if trying to take in all of Mohinder at once, a suggestive smile rests on her face.

"My dad told me what he's done. I've read the files," she shares.

"And?" Mohinder asks searchingly.

"There's a big blank box next to your name besides the information about how you two first met," Elle says slowly, dramatically enunciating each word.

Mohinder tries to read her eyes but they are far too consumed with giddiness over the playful conversation she perceives them to be having.

"Each time you've crossed paths with him you've lived to tell the tale…and it's not like you're _special_. It doesn't make sense. Why would there be no information about you and Sylar?" Elle teases.

"I'm sure I have no idea," Mohinder mutters unknowingly.

Elle hops off the counter and heads towards the door to the lab.

"I'm sure you do," she laughingly sing-songs as she leaves. 

 

**IV   
**  
"Look 'Trigger Happy', I don't know what makes you think I'd be willing to help you after what you've done."

Bennet's threat calmly rings in Mohinder's ears as they sit across from each other, facing off, in a corner table of Café Europa.

They are the first words spoken between them after five minutes of tension filled silence.

Bennet nonchalantly takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving Mohinder's from behind his horn rimmed glasses.

Mohinder remains unaffected, now more used to Bennet's unemotional and calculating behaviour towards strangers or co-workers than when they had first started working together. Mohinder's hands grasp the steaming coffee cup on the table in front of him.

"Well I would theorize that your being here suggests some level of interest in what I have to say," Mohinder finally replies.

"I'm just here to see how much further down the rabbit hole your stupidity will take you," Bennet retorts.

"You condescending jackass!" Mohinder counterblasts. "Acting like it all had nothing to do with you. You provided no information, only orders."

"And you couldn't even follow those--,"

"You gave no incentive to."

"And look where you got us."

They glare at each other, holding back the potential barrage of insults on the tips of their tongues.

It is Bennet who eventually acquiesces, trying to quench his curiousity.

"With us both as 'Company' men we're in a unique position. You need to think very carefully about who you are willing to align yourself with, who has the best interests at heart," Bennet begins.

Mohinder raises an eyebrow at Bennet's sentiment. It is a reminder that that was exactly their problem the first time around.

"Now that I'm back inside…_with _you, we need to be careful who from the outside can be trusted," Bennet clarifies his previous statement. "Considering how powerful Sylar is--,"

"We could try to strike a deal," Mohinder naively suggests.

"We both know if you give him any leeway it will be our lives on the line," Bennet states firmly. "The only way it could possibly work is if Parkman is allowed to control him—under my orders."

Mohinder understands the danger of the venture he has brought to the table. The idea of using Sylar to help carry out a mission that they all agree is necessary, without his knowledge of, or consent to, the details is a massive risk.

"Once you open this door there is no telling what may come through," Bennet reminds him ominously. "The question, Suresh, is if this is a risk you're willing to take—provided we find Sylar."

Upon seeing Mohinder's surprised expression, Bennet finishes the thought.

"This is _your_ idea. Not mine. This is _your _call. Not mine. Now _you _can be the one to shoulder the responsibility—feel how nice that weight is pushing down on your shoulders. Are you ready for that?"

"No," is Mohinder's dejected reply, his conscience a vice grip on his mind.

 

**V**

"Can you hear me?"

Glazed eyes stare through him.

"Peter, please tell me you hear me?" Mohinder pleads quietly.

Nothing.

Sedated beyond comprehension to keep uncontrollable powers dormant in the wake of his brother's death, Peter lays to waste.

Shallow breathing and empty eyes.

Peter is no more than a shell, but Mohinder holds out hope his friend, a comrade, is still somewhere inside trying to get out.

There is too much medication coursing through his veins. _They _have made sure of it.

"Peter," Mohinder tries again, gently placing his right hand on Peter's forehead. "I need you—we all do—for Nathan, for everyone they keep trying to destroy."

Peter's eyes shift slightly at the sound of his brother's name.

"You're the only one potentially strong enough to lead…" Mohinder's voice leaves off as Peter's empty eyes find his.

Mohinder wonders if Peter knows he is lying about being the only one, that he is presenting a completely hopeless scenario in an attempt to force Peter's hand; that he knows there is another, very dangerous, option somewhere out there collecting and getting stronger than all of them combined.

"I can't," is the quiet, graspy whisper from unused vocal chords.

"Yes you can," Mohinder says but even he does not believe the words as they leave his mouth.

His mind jumps to sliced heads and pools of blood. Mohinder shudders. Peter twitches.

Rolling to his side, Peter faces away from Mohinder.

"Peter--,"

"Visiting hours are over Doctor Suresh. Peter needs his rest."

Mohinder looks up and sees Angela Petrelli sternly watching him from the bedroom door.

 

**VI**

Mohinder is sitting with Molly at the kitchen table helping her with math homework when she carefully changes the subject.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"Who?" Mohinder asks distractedly, his eyes never leaving the page of equations.

"You know who," Molly says vaguely annoyed.

Mohinder looks up at her and sees the request for a truthful answer in her eyes.

"I don't know," he admits. "Maybe."

Molly regards him with a wondering look and Mohinder says, "I won't let him hurt you Molly."

"I know," she says looking back down at her notebook.

A small smile skips along his face at the strength of her belief in him.

"You should tell him not to hurt Maya," Molly tells him, her eyes still focused on the equation she is writing out.

Mohinder cannot control the surprised look on his face.

"I'll try my best," he replies.

Molly raises her now confused questioning face to him and he feels forced to explain.

"I wish I could tell Sylar want to do, Molly, but I don't have that kind of power--,"

"Yes you do," Molly interrupts unwaveringly.

Caught off guard by her candor, Mohinder sputters, "Molly, I don't think—it's not so easy as you think—Sylar is a--,"

"He shot _her_, not you…or me," Molly interjects.

Mohinder says nothing as he contemplates the validity of her observation. It is something that he has gone over in his mind ever since that day but to hear a young child verbalize these thoughts makes them all the more real.

"You can stop--," Molly starts to say but Mohinder cuts her off with a warning voice as he places a hand on her back.

"Molly, you being alive--,"

"Is because of you," she finishes his sentence. "Maybe you can do the same for Maya?"

The innocence of her request, so hopeful and straightforward in contrast to the schizophrenic confusion of what his life has become, warms his heart while breaking it at the same time.

He does not want to lie to her but he feels that, at the very least with Sylar somewhere out there, he can pledge a promise.

"I'll convince him not to hurt Maya."

Molly smiles at him and then goes back to working on her equations. A few minutes pass when she suddenly stops writing. Pencil frozen mid air, Mohinder cannot tell if she is thinking over an equation in her head or distracted by something else. He is about to ask her if she is okay when she speaks.

"Mohinder?"

"Yes Molly?"

She looks over at him with nervous eyes.

"He's here." 

 


End file.
